


Making Changes

by FYeahImAWESOME



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Bromance, Friendship, Gen, because this probably happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:45:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6511162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FYeahImAWESOME/pseuds/FYeahImAWESOME
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Linus gets tired of how things were going in his life and then he remembers his old friend who ran off to become a farmer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Changes

**Author's Note:**

> So I put up a headcannon about this on tumblr so I decided to make a fanfiction about it.

_“Sir, your four o’clock is here”_ the voice from the little box on his desk spoke.

“Okay, send them in, thank you Nancy.”  He replied, pressing the button.

                Linus sighed, staring out the window from his office, waiting for the Joja corp. representative. Linus hadn’t had a break all day, meeting person after person, all dying to lick his boots, pitching idea after idea that Linus has heard a million times before. There was a knock on his door, and in came in a little man with big ears and a big nose. He walked to up Linus confidently and shook his hand, introducing himself. Linus didn’t really care enough to listen and just nodded while the man talked; something about more supermarkets, and something about a valley or whatever.

                “So, what do you think?” Linus was brought out of his thoughts and saw the man looking at him proudly. “Uh, it sound interesting, just leave your proposal with my secretary and I’ll look it over.” The man looked proud of himself as he left the room.

                Linus sighed again, that meeting lasted an hour and a half. He was overworked, what’s the point of being one of the richest people in the country if he couldn’t even enjoy it? Linus remembered his old friend; they had actually both worked for Joja in the beginning before he quit and ran off to become a farmer in someplace called Stardrop Valley or something like that. His fried asked him to go with him but Linus wanted to make something of himself, and he didn’t think farming would be the way to do it. Linus stayed with Joja for years after that and would now and then receive letters from his old friend about how things were on his farm. Apparently things went well for his friend, and Linus would sometimes wonder if he’d made the right choice staying. Eventually, he left Joja to start a business of his own which ended up being very successful, but since he worked so often, he never had time to do anything for himself. Eventually, the letters stopped, and Linus began to wonder what happened to his old friend, lately Linus had been wishing he had gone with him.

                The little box crackled again, bringing Linus out of his daydream, _“Sir, your five o’clock has been waiting for thirty minutes.”_

                Linus missed his friend, and he hated how things were going, his mine was made up. Linus pressed the button, “Tell them to come again another time, we’re going to be making few changes.”


End file.
